You and Your Madness (Aphrodi X Gender Neutral Reader(24 years old))
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: I wrote this for a friend of mines (who is a male) who absolutely loves Aphrodi (he saved almost 700 pictures of him, he absolutely loves him) heck he even said that he would go gay for him! This is a One-Shot so I won't spoil what happens.I wrote this a few months back (inside will say why I didn't post this until now). This is my first X Reader fanfic! Don't expect much.


**Author's note: DIDN'T EXPECT THIS NOW DID YOU!? Nee-hee!**

 **I wrote this back in May... I really suck. I didn't post this until now because I was really lazy to go into my documents and copy and paste it. Luckily I didn't I added and took away somethings that just made me cringe.**

 **You are 24 in this fic! ALSO GENDER NEUTRAL!**

 **I own *counts on fingers* 2 of that and 6 of that minus that by 8 and I OWN NOTHING!**

 **I hope you enjoy!~~**

 **(Y/N)= Your Name**

 **(B/F/N)= Best Friends Name**

You were currently waiting for your six o'clock appointment while standing behind the counter and reading a sports magazine. You sighed to yourself, looking up at the tv screen which was currently playing a very popular talk show which sometimes pulled you in, after a while you started thinking.

You secretly hoped that your six o'clock appointment wouldn't come due to the fact you wanted to cry every time you cut and dye his hair.

'HIS HAIR HIS BEAUTIFUL HAIR! WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING! I WOULD KILL FOR HAIR LIKE HIS! I SHOULD SLAP HIM FOR IT!' You thought, angrily.

The door opened not long after the thought *cough*mini rant *cough*.

Looking up you are now staring at your high school best friend and maybe crush? Afuro Terumi.

"Hey (Y/N)." He said, happily.

You just narrowed your eyes at him and started scowly.

"Still angry about my choice in hairstyles?" He questioned, sweatdropping.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM APHRODI!" You shouted.

Terumi sighed.

"When will you stop calling me that? You haven't stopped calling me that since I told you about the incident which was 8 years ago."

"I don't like your name plus Aphrodi suits you more." You said, bluntly.

Aphrodi was going to say something but your manager called out for you.

"(Y/N)! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YELLING AT THE CUSTOMERS!?"

"Not to?" You asked.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Yelling at a customer?" You asked yet again even though you knew the answer.

"Right! NOW STOP AND DO YOUR JOB!"

"Yes boss!" You shouted, mockingly.

Truth be told you and your manager are very close, you both grew up next to each other so you knew each other very well and made inside jokes all the time.

Aphrodi chuckled at yours and your managers antics.

"You and (B/F/N) seem closer than ever it seems."

You chuckled as well.

"Of course, how are we supposed to annoy each other all the time if we aren't close!?"

"Well you could always be normal." The blond stated.

You felt your heart stop for a moment.

"Nah, nah, nah Aphrodi you know I can't be normal it's impossible." You said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aphrodi sighed.

"You and your madness."

"You gotta love me and my madness." You said, cheekily.

Aphrodi then smiled fondly at you and said.

"Yeah I do you love you and your madness."

You felt your cheeks flush red.

"You idiot don't say stuff like that, it could be taken the wrong way." You said, trying not to make a fool of yourself.

"What way is the wrong way?" He asked.

"I could think that you are in love with me or something!" You shouted but no loud enough for others to hear.

You hear him mutter to himself.

"Well I am in love with you."

You don't know if you heard wrong or not but you thought it would be best if you forget what you just heard or bring it up.

"What was that?" You asked, curiously.

"Nothing, nothing, I just said maybe in the future it might be taken the wrong way." He smiled.

"Well okay then. Well then if that's it then I should get started on your hair because believe it or not I actually need to keep this job to live." You said as if you were talking to a baby.

He laughed.

"Okay, okay!"

You both started walking over to your station, which you told him to sit down, which he did, you then started to undo his tied hair and started brushing and combing it out.

~An hour later~

"Ahh thanks (Y/N)!" Aphrodi smiled.

"No problem it's my job no matter how much it hurts me." You said silently crying.

Aphrodi sweatdropped at your antics.

"This is why I love you, I love you so much, I really wish we can be a couple."

You stopped what you were doing, thinking if you heard him correctly.

You froze.

What you just heard was as clear as day.

"(Y/N).exe has stopped working." You said, in shock.

'(Y/N) THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! Okay (Y/N) calm down maybe he just meant that he loves you in friend way, right? RIGHT?!' You thought, panicking.

Sure you have feelings for him but him saying that was totally unexpected!

Aphrodi looked at you in confusion, wondering what made you stop until he realised what he just said.

"I...said that out loud, didn't I?" He asked, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

You slowly nodded.

Aphrodi sighed, blush still visible.

"(Y/N) I have been meaning tell you for a LONG time like a REALLY long time but... I guess I never had the courage I needed to tell you." He said sincerely.

"Aphrodi..." You started, looking down.

The said boy started getting fearful.

You looked up at him with serious look.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE DOING! SAY THIS AT MY WORK!?" You shouted at the blond haired man who just had a blank look.

'Well I wasn't expecting that.' He thought

"PEOPLE COULD HEAR YOU AND IT WOULDN'T BE FUN FOR ME!" You continued.

"But I love you too." You finished, blushing.

Aphrodi smiled and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"That was all you had say." He whispered to you.

Blushing very hard now you turned full tsundere mode.

"Give me the goddamn money and leave, you man child with a god complex." You said, bitterly.

"Will you ever let me live that down?" He asked, sweatdropping.

"Never."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Will you grow out your hair?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"Hey (Y/N) you should let me do your hair sometime!"

"NEVER YOU DAMN DRAGON!"

"GODDAMN IT (Y/N) WILL YOU LET ME LIVE ANYTHING DOWN?!"

"NO!"

"(Y/N) WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YELLING AT THE CUSTOMERS!"

"SORRY (B/F/N)!"

"So I will see you later?" Aphrodi questioned.

You smiled at him.

"Of course."

He then payed and left because he too had a job, a job which was much harder then yours, you could never be left alone with kids especially with kids that are going through puberty.

You shudder at the thought of kids.

Removing the thought from your head, you smiled at Aphrodi's leaving figure and wondered how did you manage to meet someone as wonderful and kind as him.

Oh well you can make his life a living hell later.

THE END!

 **Author's Note: What do you think of my first X Reader!?**

 **I might do another if I get requests, maybe, no promises.**

 **Well I have nothing more to say soooooooo, SO LONG BEAR WELL!**


End file.
